


Manuscript

by Fuyuri (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi reads a piece of paper that Kai was writing on. It turns out to be...?<br/>KaiChi fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manuscript

When Aichi walked into Card Capital, his eyes immediately settled on a certain brunette.   
Kai.  
However, he's not cardfighting - he's sitting in a table in a corner, with stacks of paper in front of him. Aichi approached the table, peering across Kai's shoulder. Kai took no notice of the bluenette, he was busily writing on a piece of paper. Curious, Aichi just stood there and read what Kai is writing.  
...

"K-Kai-kun!" Aichi blushed, lowering his long, dark eyelashes. "W-Well you see..."

"What is it?" Kai raised an eyebrow, his emerald green eyes piercing into the bluenette's sapphire blue ones.

"I...really l-l-l-" Aichi stuttered, twiddling his fingers together timidly. Sweat rolled down his face, his whole frail body shaking. "I..."

I can't do it, the boy thought, squeezing his eyes shut. What if Kai-kun rejects me...?

His breathing hitched, fearing that the brunette would break his heart...

...if that happens, then he would have to live in despair. A world without Kai by his side...without his most precious mate... It's painfully unthinkable, a life without the brunette - who gave him hope when he was desperate...

If he said it, there is no turning back. It might break their bond forever, and Kai - Kai might be even drift away farther from his grasps.

The starry sky above was shining bright, and the wind was softly blowing - this was the perfect moment to tell Kai his feelings. Aichi had already made up his mind. Kai had a right to know. He can't keep the overwhelming feelings to himself anymore. He badly needed to tell someone - he needed to let Kai know. He took a deep breath, before yelling all of his might,

"KAI-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

With that, Aichi quickly looked down at the grassy ground, his face flushed red. The moon's reflection on the pond was so bright, unlike the boy's hopes, which was burning out. A dragonfly flew across the shiny surface of the pond - landing from one lily pad to another - creating small ripples that disordered the mirror image of the starry sky. It was truly beautiful - Aichi wondered if it would be as beautiful as his future. Of course, his future would always remain beautiful...if he had Kai by his side...

"Aichi..." Kai whispered as softly as the wind. "Look at me."

Aichi slowly raised his head up to face the brunette, the one he had always admired. His idol, and the person who gave him courage, the one who changed him. His green eyes was even more beautiful than ever, shining with an emotion Aichi can't quite identify.

"...I love you too, Aichi. I always have. Since the day we first met..."

Aichi stared at him, with both shock and relief. For a moment, none of them moved. They were just staring deep into each other's eyes.

Kai can't stand it no more - he wanted to be closer to Aichi, wanting to make sure that the boy wouldn't slip away from his grasps again...

Kai took a step forward, and then another, towards the bluenette.

Before he knew it, Aichi was embraced by Kai's arms. Aichi tensed briefly, but then he relaxed quickly after. Kai's embrace him feel warm and safe. It was like Kai was holding the pieces of him together, to mend him all over again...

The boy closed his eyes, wishing this moment would last for eternity.

Kai's hands weaved through Aichi's delicate, silken locks as gently as ever, a trace of a smile on his face. Slowly, his fingers traced the boy's jawline, and down to his chin. Kai cupped Aichi's face with both of his hands, and leaned in, smashing his lips to Aichi's

...

"Kai-kun, what the hell is this?!" Aichi yelled, his face flushed red. The brunette smiled, as if sensing that Aichi was behind him all along.  
"New self-insert BL romance novel."

**Author's Note:**

> -I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard -  
> Kai's a writer yoooo
> 
> I wrote this in my English homework word doucument afasdfafasdasfjakwriaqewops
> 
> I almost handed it in instead of my English haha


End file.
